Antítese
by chishiki
Summary: Quão irônica é a certeza de que conseguimos o que precisamos depois que tomamos nossas piores decisões?


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence.

* * *

**Antítese**

* * *

_"1. figura de estilo que consiste na oposição entre dois termos ou duas proposições."_

_

* * *

_

"Se eu morresse hoje, você choraria por mim?"

A pergunta vem cortante, seca e repentina. Destoa do ambiente alegre, e então a mulher abaixa o seu cigarro e foca seus olhos âmbar no dono da pergunta, se perguntas têm donos. Como se soubesse o tempo todo que essa seria a reação dela, ele não olha para ela. Em vez disso, sentado no parapeito da janela aberta, ele prefere pousar o olhar cinza nos campos que cercam a escola de Hogwarts. A vista é deveras maravilhosa; o sol de verão tinge os campos já verdes de um tom mais verde ainda, o Lago Negro brilha como se alguém tivesse jogado pequenas contas na sua superfície e uma brisa suave sopra.

Então, a pergunta destoa do ambiente, mas ele a faz assim mesmo. Ele não tem medo de perguntar: ele tem medo da resposta. Seus medos se concretizam enquanto ela simplesmente levanta seu cigarro de novo e dá dois tragos antes de responder.

Ela demora demais.

"Acho que sim."

Essa não é a resposta que ele quer. Os ombros dele ficam tensos, ela percebe. Mas é claro que ele não se vira. Ela pode até imaginar o olhar dele fixado nas montanhas destoantes da dor e do gelo nos seus olhos, mas a relação deles, ou o que quer que tenham, não é baseada em pena.

Tampouco em amor.

Só que alguém parece ter esquecido isso. Contrariando todas as expectativas, o portador das dúvidas não é a moça - a mulher - dos cabelos cor de fogo, e sim o rapaz - o homem - dos olhos de gelo.

E isso é incrivelmente divertido de um jeito completamente doente.

O pensamento faz os lábios dela se curvarem para cima num sorriso, e incrivelmente, o sorriso não é cruel, nem cheio de desdém. É divertido como os que ela costumava dar antes dos cigarros, antes das mortes, antes das decepções.

Ela se decepcionara com ele, e o fogo não perdoa as razões de suas decepções.

"Essa não é a resposta que você quer?"

Ele não responde.

Mas está tudo bem, porque ela não achou que ele responderia.

"Você demorou."

"Para quê? Para dizer alguma coisa?"

Ele não responde novamente, então ela fala novamente.

"Você tem dúvidas quanto a mim? Posso garantir que qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito era verdade por inteiro."

"Será?"

Dessa vez as sobrancelhas dela se unem e a resposta é quase feroz.

"É horrível da sua parte pensar isso. Eu nunca perderia o meu tempo tentando lhe contar mentiras."

E o pior é que ele sabia que não era por ela reconhecer a astúcia dele, a única coisa que parecia ter lhe restado depois da devastação completa que tinha sido o mundo. A razão era cruel, o oposto do sorriso que ela tinha dado.

Ela achava que ele não merecia atenção. Apenas os perigosos, os julgados astuciosos mereciam, e ele não era um deles. Não mais, se tinha sido.

O homem dos olhos de gelo não se considerava fraco, nem piedoso, nem nada, mas as palavras dela feriam, feriam, feriam.

Ela devia ser uma grifinória.

Ele devia ser um sonserino.

Então por que ela agia como uma sonserina e ele agia como nada?

Não significava nada a entrada dele na Torre da Grifinória?

Não significava as noites dela nas masmorras?

Ela devia ser o seu conforto, ele a sua perdição. Eles deviam ser como o fogo e o gelo que se destroem, destroem, mas aquecem um ao outro; esfriam um ao outro.

Deviam?

Ele não devia quebrar o coração nobre dela no final?

Então o que estava acontecendo agora era o quê? O oposto do final? Porque com certeza ela era quem está quebrando o coração dele. O oposto, o oposto.

O homem dos olhos de gelo olha o chão lá embaixo e o seu lado sonserino desperta com uma lógica torta como a mente dele. Escapar daquele sofrimento sem fim parece ser a melhor ideia que ele já tiveram em muito, muito tempo.

Enfrentar aquilo tudo de cabeça erguida já não parecia a melhor escolha.

Fazer o que tinha de ser feito para que aquilo tudo acabasse era a melhor escolha.

Escapar era o que sonserinos faziam.

O nada permanecia.

O homem dos olhos de gelo não precisa ser o nada.

Ele pode escapar, ele pode ser sonserino.

Ele pula.

Quão irônica é a certeza de que conseguimos o que precisamos depois que tomamos nossas piores decisões?

Porque no final - e aquele era o final - ele pula e ela deseja ter o poder de mudar as suas palavras.

Porque ele pula.

Ela chora.

Ela chora.

Ela devia ter dito que choraria, então ela ri com suas lágrimas.

Mas ela chora.


End file.
